


小厨娘

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang





	小厨娘

01夏瀚宇说他想吃虾

正是春夏交接的时候，天沉了好几日，雨还是没落下来。管栎下班回家，顺路去买了虾和青菜。夏瀚宇早上起床的时候歪在他脖颈边说想吃，他嘴上说着处理虾线太麻烦，却还是乖乖去买了。他看着天边又暗了，紧了紧手上的塑料袋匆匆回家。

刚换上家居服走进厨房外面就打起了雷，管栎放下手上洗好的上海青，甩了甩水摸出手机打给夏瀚宇。

意料之中的无人接听。

他撇了撇嘴，慢条斯理地开始切菜。

雨越下越大，夏瀚宇推门进来的时候天已经黑了下来，客厅里暗着，只有厨房亮着温暖的橘光。他走进去，管栎弯着腰低头挑着虾线。他笑了一下，自然地把小厨娘揉进怀里。

管栎很轻地用胳膊肘搡了他一把：“做饭呢？你不饿啦？”又皱了眉：“别黏着我，身上湿乎乎的。”

夏瀚宇假意凶他：“你再说一遍？”管栎下意识地打了个颤，夏瀚宇把头埋在他肩膀上偷偷地笑。

“快去洗澡！”管栎又轻轻推他，夏瀚宇偏偏不肯起来，抱得更紧了些，手也在他腰上乱摸，捏着他腰上的一点软肉，不满地说你好像胖了。

重庆小辣椒被惹毛了，手指狠狠拧上腰间的手腕。夏瀚宇吃痛地缩了手，脾气也上来了，偏偏要把他就地正法，捏着管栎下巴吻上去，一伸手就把宽松的家居裤扯下来。

管栎的手在他背后抓了两把，但很快就没了力气，被人束缚住。内裤也被扯到膝盖上勉强挂住，后腰抵上冰凉的洗手台。

他一紧张说话就开始结巴：“你怎么……怎么欺负人啊……”

夏瀚宇板着脸盯着他：“嗯，就是欺负你。”

他牵着管栎的手解开自己的皮带，带着他抚慰自己，另一只手揽着他的腰不让他滑下去。管栎晕乎乎地凑上去求吻。夏瀚宇就松了他的手，转而伸进他身后的小洞慢慢探索。

管栎半坐在操作台上，顺势抬了腿，让他把碍事的衣物都拽下来扔到一边。管栎很轻，于是很轻易地被抱到平滑的桌面上。夏瀚宇顺利地探进去两根手指，管栎只是哼了一声，他便进入得更深了些。管栎小声喊着疼，但夏瀚宇只是冷着脸，将性器没入，然后深深浅浅地律动起来。

管栎胀得难受，掐着他肩膀让他慢一些。但夏瀚宇在情事方面从来不听指挥，就算肩膀被掐出红痕也绝不罢休，反而更重地撞进去。于是管栎只能把头抵在他肩膀上呜呜咽咽。管栎的腰很软，下面却紧紧地夹着夏瀚宇，里面温暖又舒适。夏瀚宇很重地顶了两下，管栎只觉得腰后一阵酥麻，快感从尾椎蔓延开来，直冲上脑袋，让他仰着脖颈细绵绵地叫。

高潮来得有点快，尽管管栎一直嘟囔着不让他射在里面，却还是缩着脚被夏瀚宇灌满。他又白又细的腿缠着夏瀚宇的腰，脸也凑到他胸前靠着，眼睛朦胧地看他：“晚饭你自己做。”

夏瀚宇拍拍他圆圆的屁股，咬着他耳朵说：“你敢吃我就敢做。”

管栎欲哭无泪：“那我去洗澡，一会儿来做。”

夏瀚宇坏笑，把人从身上扯下来，转过去，大腿顶了顶他的后膝弯：“不行，现在就做。”

管栎扭过头委屈看他，眼泪蓄着，很快要落下来。他眼窝浅，眼泪比女孩子还要多。

夏瀚宇心软下来，从背后抱住他：“好了不逗你了，一会儿点外卖。”他吻了吻他湿漉漉的鬓角：“走，去洗澡。”

02因为螺狮粉被酱酱酿酿了

夏瀚宇出差的第三天，天气兀地热起来，管栎翻出来电风扇悠悠吹着，还是觉得燥热得很，干脆换上短裤和跨栏背心。他懒懒地走进厨房，不想炒菜，就干脆从冰箱里拿出螺狮粉来煮。

夏瀚宇和管栎都爱吃辣，很少在饮食上发生分歧，但夏瀚宇从小就不喜欢螺狮粉的味道，因此总让他把冰箱里的螺狮粉丢掉。但管栎喜欢得紧，还是会在最下面一层冷冻囤上几袋，趁夏瀚宇不在家偷偷地煮。

他加了许多鸭血和鱼豆腐，又细细切了葱花和小油菜进去。坐在毛茸茸的地毯上吃得正香时，门突然开了。

夏瀚宇一边接着电话，一边把行李箱推进门。  
空气凝固了。

管栎慌忙开窗通风，三口两口吃完，有点怵地看着夏瀚宇。

夏瀚宇挂了电话，抬头轻飘飘地看了他一眼：“去洗澡吧。”管栎溜之大吉，迅速换下衣服，又把自己洗干净，擦着头发出来。夏瀚宇没看他，也换好衣服走进卧室。

管栎小心翼翼地拿着吹风打算替他吹头发，却被夏瀚宇接了过去：“我先给你吹，穿那么少也不怕感冒。”

热风拂过耳朵，弄得他痒痒的。夏瀚宇的手顿了顿：“你又去打耳洞了？”

“嗯，上次只打了一边，昨天又去打了一个。”

夏瀚宇嗯了一声，替他吹干头发，又给自己吹了吹，便躺下睡了。他背对着管栎，管栎多少知道他还在生气，小心翼翼摸索着搂住他的腰。

第二天是周末，管栎醒得很早，想着夏瀚宇这几天奔波便不想打扰他。但他一动作，夏瀚宇就醒了，拽着他手腕把人拖回来抱住。他的身体热乎乎的，管栎也感到了腰窝被什么抵着。

夏瀚宇的手顺着睡裤滑进去，揉弄着管栎滑嫩的臀，手指一勾就拉下了他的衣物。管栎的大腿磨蹭着蚕丝被，凉凉的。

夏瀚宇抬手在他臀上打了两巴掌，不疼，但臊得管栎脸红。

“你还生气啊？多大点事不就趁你没在煮了个粉……”

“哥，”夏瀚宇低笑着打断他，“我想操你。”

说完他就顺着管栎后颈一点点吻下去，留下几块红痕，手也伸进他上衣捏捏胸前的乳粒，然后顺着摸到小腹，再握住他的性器抚弄。

管栎弯着腰喘气，快一个星期没做过，他的工作也忙，好不容易捱到周末，才完全放松下来，这会儿被伺弄得舒服。

夏瀚宇那边早因为晨勃而蠢蠢欲动，帮管栎撸出来就急着做扩张。他动作很大，后面被撑得厉害，管栎忍不住往前缩着躲，却被按着腰动不了。

夏瀚宇怕弄疼了他，先插进他大腿之间蹭了蹭，但也搅得管栎腿根儿生疼，忍不住皱着眉让他快些进去。

说出这句话后管栎就后悔了，夏瀚宇完完全全插进去，手捏着他腰侧来回磨蹭。后穴被大力撑开，又痛又麻。夏瀚宇进入得很深，让他忍不住捏着被角。

夏瀚宇再也忍不了，一下下深入进去，每一下都又狠又深，狠狠碾磨着他的敏感点。管栎有些受不了，但刚起床没有力气，胳膊和身子都已经软了，下垂眼可怜兮兮地耷拉着，眼角也挤出了生理眼泪。他嘴里求饶似的嘟囔，尾音儿拖拖的，弄得夏瀚宇心痒痒，于是更不能放过他了，咬着管栎从前打过耳洞的那只耳朵，引得他过电似的颤了颤。

等到结束时，两个人都是汗津津的。夏瀚宇揽着他：“下午陪我去打个耳洞吧。”管栎闭着的眼惊讶地睁大：“怎么突然想起这个？”

“偶尔戴个耳饰也挺好看的。”夏瀚宇浅浅地笑，露出两个酒窝。

END


End file.
